


Interlude

by NeverHadThePlot



Series: Pick me up and piece me together [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sub Clint Barton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Clint has been a bad boy while Phil was away. What is a dom to do?





	Interlude

“Okay Little Bird.” Phil said coming into their bedroom and hanging his jacket on the back of a chair. “How many times did you come while I was away?” He asked, watching as Clint’s entire body went taught as a bow string where he was kneeling submissively at the end of their bed. Phil had been away for three weeks and was pretty certain, no matter how much he knew Clint wanted to be a Good Boy for him, that he would have broken this particular rule. Phil had, after all, though he had not promised he wouldn’t. 

“None, Sir.” Clint said in an even voice.

“Oh really?” Phil raised an eyebrow as he came to sit on the bed in front of his sub. He tilted Clint’s head up so that he could look him in the eye, “You sure about that?” 

Clint’s face slowly turned red as he met Phil’s gaze until he broke and had to look away. “It was only once sir, I swear. I didn’t mean to, but that phone call-”

“Hmm.” Phil murmured, his voice purposefully nonchalant. “Was it worth it, Little Bird? Was it a good orgasm?”

“Sir?” Clint asked, meeting his eyes again. 

“Was it worth it? You knew it was breaking one of my rules. You knew I would be disappointed in you. Was it worth it?”

Clint started trembling, “I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I, I’ve been feeling guilty ever since I did it.”

“And yet you still lied to me when I first asked.” Phil mused. Clint gulped and ducked his head, whispering, “I’m sorry sir.”

Phil hummed, then paused, enjoying the way Clint squirmed. “Let’s see if you can make it up to me then.”

Clint looked up with a hopeful gleam in his eye, “Please Sir, I’ll do anything, please let me make it up to you.”

“Okay. Clothes off, in the middle of the bed.” Clint scrambled to obey, lying on the bed eagerly. Phil stood and crossed his arms, keeping his face passive as he admired the view. He left Clint there and went to rummage in their closet, fishing out a cock ring and a butt plug which he slipped into his pocket where Clint couldn’t see, then pulled out their favourite cuffs. “Hands.” He ordered, and Clint held his arms out immediately. Phil kissed each wrist before snapping the cuffs on, then he attached them to the head board.

Clint’s cock was already growing hard and Phil smiled softly. He leant down to kiss the sub hotly, plunging his tongue into his mouth until he was gasping and moaning. He kissed a trail down his chest and stomach and then down his hard shaft. Clint gasped and made aborted thrusting motions as Phil took him into his mouth. He licked and sucked the sub at a punishing pace until he was begging below him, “Please, please Sir.” 

“Please what Clint?” Phil asked innocently, mouthing at the tip of his cock.

“Let me come, Sir, please.”

Phil pulled away and quickly snapped the cock ring onto him, grinning at the whine that escaped the sub. “No Little Bird. You may not come until I give you permission. And you do not have permission.” He let out another whining gasp and Phil chuckled. “You broke my rules Clint, naughty boys do not get to come.”  
Phil then picked up bottle of lube they kept in the bed side cabinet draw. He coated his fingers with it then carefully pushed one inside of Clint. He crooked his finger against his prostate and Clint bucked his hips up. Phil pushed his free hand against Clint’s hip to pin it to the bed, “down,” He ordered. Clint fought against his instinct to buck up again as Phil slipped another finger inside of him and started scissoring him open.

When Phil pulled his fingers out Clint whined again, “Please Sir, I’m sorry.”

Phil chuckled, “I don’t think you are just yet Little Bird.” He unbuckled his belt to release his own cock and groaned as it hit the cool air. He positioned himself between Clint’s legs and guided himself in. “You’ll be far more sorry by the end of the night,” He growled darkly as he bottomed out and immediately started pulling out without giving his body a chance to adjust to him. He pounded into him, feeling the pressure of orgasm pooling inside of him quickly. He positioned himself so he hit Clint’s prostate with every thrust, grinning at the delectable sounds it drew from him as Clint tried to hold himself still. Phil let himself go over the edge, gasping as his come spilled inside of Clint, his vision whiting out for a moment. He came to his senses and carefully pulled out, smiling as his sub whined at the loss. 

He pulled the butt plug out of his pocket and showed it to Clint, whose eyes widened and he gasped out a helpless, “No,” before Phil carefully pushed it in. He then got to his feet and carefully tucked himself back inside his suit pants.

“No?” He asked, trailing his fingers lightly up one of Clint’s trembling thighs.

“Please Sir, I’m sorry I disobeyed you, I won’t do it again sir, I swear.” He begged, his eyes wide and earnest. 

Phil shook his head, a playful smirk on his face as he lightly traced Clint’s straining cock with his fingertips. “I don’t quite believe you yet Clint.” He pressed the remote in his pocket which sent tremors of vibrations through Clint’s body. Clint gasped and bucked his hips trying to find friction in Phil’s hand, but he moved it away and stood up. He left the vibrator on, enjoying the gasps and moans as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine, and a glass of water for Clint, then came back into the bedroom.

He switched it off when he approached the side of the bed, “Are you thirsty, Baby Boy?”

The sub nodded his head desperately and Phil held the glass to his lips, supporting the back of his head as he carefully tipped the water into his mouth. When he pulled the glass away Clint whispered, “Thank you Sir.” Phil put the glass down and kissed him deeply in response.

“Now, let’s see how patient you can be.” Phil caressed Clint’s side for a moment, then picked up his wine and a book and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Clint watched him carefully as he opened the book and took a sip of wine. Phil listened to the sub as he read, every time Clint started to control his breathing Phil switched the vibrator back on, for increasing amounts of time. Clint gasped and whined on the bed, but didn’t complain or beg. Phil could feel himself growing hard again as time passed by. After several long minutes of listening to the sweet effects of his torture, he carefully set the book and his now empty glass aside and stood. He kept his eyes locked with Clint’s as he stripped himself of his clothes.

“Do you want to come, Clint?” He asked, making his way to the bed and stroking his hand along his shaft carefully once.

“Yes please Sir.” He gasped.

“Do you think you deserve to come, Clint?”

“N-no sir.” Clint mumbled, looking down, away from Phil’s eyes.

“And why is that?”

“I disobeyed you Sir. I made myself come without your permission and I l-lied about it.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

“No Sir, I promise, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again, I swear.” He gasped out as Phil began toying with his nipples.

Phil hummed and continued to pull gasps and moans from him. “Tell me Clint, who does this belong to?” He asked, suddenly grasping Clint’s pulsing erection.

“You.” Clint screamed out at the stimulation, “You sir.”

Phil hummed again and stroked it slowly, “And what are you allowed to use it for?” He asked, his voice still carefully uninterested.

“P-pissing and w-w-washing Sir.” Clint stuttered.

“That’s right. See I knew you knew. Who is allowed to pleasure you?”

“Only you sir.”

“Not you Clint?”

“No Sir. Only you. Oh please.” He gasped out as Phil’s hand moved faster up and down his shaft.

Foreplay became tiresome as Phil’s own erection grew harder so he pulled the butt plug out and spread Clint’s legs wide. He pushed himself in. This time he set the pace punishingly slow, Clint writhing and tugging at the restraints beneath him. Phil could feel his own climax building inside him and started to move faster, “beg me.” He ordered.

“Please Sir, please let me come. I’m so so sorry, I’ll never do it again I swear, please let me come sir. Please.” Phil reached between them to unclip the cock ring.

“Come for me Clint.” He whispered, stroking his hand up and down the shaft. Clint went rigid beneath him and came with a gasp, Phil followed him over the threshold. He tipped himself off of Clint and they lay panting side by side for a few minutes. When he was sure he could move again Phil fetched a washcloth and cleaned them both up. He then untied Clint, carefully caressing his arms to get the blood flow going again. He then pulled Clint into his arms.

The sub turned his face into Phil’s chest and clung weekly. “I am sorry, Sir.” He mumbled into the skin.

Phil kissed the top of his head, letting his hands rub up and down his arms and his back, “I know Little Bird, I know.”

“Sorry.” He whispered again before falling asleep. Phil smiled into Clint’s hair and pulled the quilt up to cover them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Clint or Phil


End file.
